This disclosure relates generally to an electrical discharge machining electrode.
Electrical discharge machining is a manufacturing process that establishes a desired shape in a component using electrical discharges sent from an electrode. Moving the electrode toward the component causes the electrical discharges to flow from a charged electrode to the component. More material is removed from areas of the component that are closer to the electrode than from areas of the component that are further from the electrode. Material is removed from the component until the component has the contour that mimics the contour of the electrode. The contour of the electrode reflects a desired contour of the component.
Electrodes used in electrical discharge machining include consumable copper and graphite electrodes. These electrodes must be replaced or redressed after each electrical discharge machining operation.